


【带卡】洛德庄园

by IveyLau



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 22:29:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17630903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IveyLau/pseuds/IveyLau
Summary: 参考 唐顿庄园 ，下面的英文没弄明白，只能在这里说了。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 参考 唐顿庄园 ，下面的英文没弄明白，只能在这里说了。

“带土，该起来了。”

 

躺在床上的人极其不满的翻了个身，闷哼了一声，之后坐了起来。

 

“他们都起来了？” 带土的声音有些沙哑。

 

“嗯，就差你了，止水和鼬已经下去了，老爷子在餐厅等你。”

 

“真希望他早些去见我妈，替我问个好才是。”

 

带土揉了揉自己乱糟糟的头发，不急不忙的下地收拾。

 

“真是的，在他面前你可别乱说，这孩子......” 男人提醒之后便走出了房间。

 

等到带土从梳妆间出来后已经是早餐时间了，他身着正装，缓步走到座位旁，拉开椅子将上面的布一把扯开随即入座。

 

“您的红茶。”男仆毕恭毕敬的端了上来。

 

“希望这是一杯加了糖的红茶。”

 

“好了，这次又是你最晚，你是不是应该调整一下你的生物钟，像个人一样正常的生活。” 宇智波斑抿了一口茶不屑的看着带土。

 

“我哪里不正常了？” 带土放下刀叉，看着宇智波斑。

 

“止水和鼬还有富岳，我们都能看出来，你这小子在那个女的死后一直闷闷不乐的。”

 

“行了，你到底有什么事？”

 

对面的止水和鼬都默不作声，或许他们已经习惯了每天早上的话语运动。

 

“那个叫玄间的男仆已经走了，给你换了一个新的，既然是你的贴身侍从，你也应该尽早看看才是，最好不要同出什么篓子，庄园的事情你也应该多打理打理，止水和鼬过几天要出城，不会回来得太早。”

 

“我知道了。”

 

繁忙的早上正在一分一秒过去，庄园里的仆人们一刻也不得停歇。带土坐在大厅的沙发上，听着楼上传来的古典音乐的声音。他一向不喜欢什么古典乐，压根也不想接触什么上流贵族的音乐，如果再给他一次机会，他觉得起码要和琳在一起，哪怕是做个下等社会人士也好。

 

带土正烦躁着，突然看见那个正在打理狗狗的男人，大概是出于那人有着一头与众不同的银发吧......

 

带土并没有叫他过来，而是自己朝着他走过去。

 

那人感觉到后面有人来了，停下手中的活，站起身，转过头，正好对上一张陌生的脸庞。

 

他要比自己告高上很多。银发青年想着。

 

“你是新来的？”

 

“是的，呃，非常不好意思，我刚到这里，目前还没有人告诉我这里的情况......”

 

带土微微皱起眉头，“我是宇智波带土，庄园的负责人之一。”

 

“原来您就是带土先生，我叫旗木卡卡西，如果没有什么疑义的话，我将会是你的贴身侍从。” 叫卡卡西的青年微微笑着，有上几分不自然。

 

带土深深地感觉到面前的这个温和的青年一定有什么秘密，他的举止言谈像是个贵族，尽管他现在学着仆人的样子与他进行着交谈。

 

“一会儿会有人告诉你怎么做的。” 带土说完便离去。

 

卡卡西转过身继续照顾那只狗狗。

 

老师也真是的，昨天给了自己一封引荐信，今天早上就急忙赶来，偏要去做别人的贴身侍从，真希望那个带土不要是什么完美主义者才好。

 

“你就是卡卡西先生对吧，我是这里的仆人主管，你可以称呼我叫绝。” 男人的双手背在后面，脸上毫无波动。

 

“好的，绝先生。”卡卡西习惯性的伸出手，然而对方却没有回应他，也只是将手收了回去。

 

“你应该是知道的，洛德庄园的名誉，之所以庄园现在经营的这么好，多亏了宇智波斑老爷和富岳先生等人的打理。既然你是带土先生的贴身侍从，你就更应该尽你的职责，礼节更是十分的必要。”

 

“我懂的。”

 

“听我说完，带土先生每天早上醒来时，你就应该去侍奉他穿衣，提供一些必要的用品，在于其他贵客进行会面的时候，你需要帮忙提个箱子或者是侍奉用餐。”

 

“带土先生身体有什么不适吗？” 

 

“这点倒是没有。”

 

没有的话，为什么不能自己吃东西穿衣服啊！我还以为是个残废。

 

“那用厕时候呢？需要我帮他......”

 

“哦！请千万注意你的言辞，我向来是不愿意听到这些东西的，这种事情当然不用，这样的行为属于侵犯！” 绝有些无奈的看着卡卡西。

 

“我想我大概知道了。” 卡卡西在心里先厌恶了一下这个人。

 

“你必须要准时，我不喜欢效率低下的助手。”

 

我也不喜欢高高在上的封建主。

 

“明白，绝先生。” 卡卡西十分有礼貌的微笑了一下。

 

没想到这却让绝感到深深的厌恶，他就是厌恶这样虚假的笑容，然而这种笑容正是上流社会习以为常的。绝很在意卡卡西与他对话时候的样子，分别不像是个仆人该有的样子，但也当他是个新来的，还不懂的规矩罢了......

 

“老爷子？那个旗木卡卡西是新来的？” 带土走进老爷子的房间。

 

“大概是吧，怎么了？不行吗？” 宇智波斑放下报纸看着带土。

 

“不，还好，他真的是个侍从？”

 

“应该是的，我将引荐信寄到了劳务市场，在那里的人难不成是个上流贵族？”

 

“他根本不像是个下层社会的人，他的举止言谈更像是个......”

 

“又不是所有人都像你一样，下层社会又不是全没受过教育，又不是没有机灵的睿智的。” 宇智波斑重新拿起报纸翻看着。

 

“中午再说吧，实在不行换一个，或者是调个资料。”

 

带土没有再说什么，便出去了。

 

“快点，这个派拿到餐厅去，那个不用的拿到后厨房，红茶要多放糖，老爷的绿茶不加糖。”

 

卡卡西一进来就看见忙个不停地仆人们，打心眼里觉得这里和那里天差地别。

 

“我能做点什么？” 卡卡西看向绝。

 

“你现在应该是去带土先生那边，这里的事情还用不着你操心，一会你在这里吃完饭后跟我走。”

 

“我知道了。”

 

卡卡西来到二楼的房门前，轻轻敲了敲门。

 

“带土先生，我可以进来吗？”

 

“进来吧。”

 

卡卡西刚走进去就看到正在脱衣服的带土，健硕的后背与胳膊上的肌肉线条一览无余。

 

这人怎么和他一样......

 

“看够了的话，帮我把柜子里的衬衫拿过来。” 带土瞟了卡卡西一眼。

 

“啊，抱歉，先生。”

 

带土接过衣服，看着旁边卡卡西微红的脸，一时不知道该说些什么。

 

“你有女朋友吗？” 带土突然冒出来一句。

 

“啊，没有，单纯只是朋友的话，还算有一个。”

 

“你原来是在哪里工作的？”

 

“也就是杂物劳动，帮着别人家干一些琐碎的劳务罢了。” 卡卡西说着也到不违心，反正有的时候也确实是这样。

 

“行了，你现在可以下去吃你的饭了。”

 

“那先生你......”

 

带土猜透了他想说什么，便开口：“不用了，我自己来就好，你就说我让的。”

 

“那既然这样，我就先走了。”

 

卡卡西用餐的时候，感受到了对面和旁边的几个女仆人向他投来的目光，他也只是和善的对她们笑笑，也没多说什么。

 

“今天，旗木卡卡西先生就要在这里工作了，我希望我们大家能与他和平相处。” 绝说完看了一眼迪达拉，后者不满的白了个眼。

 

用晚饭后，厨房里又是一阵忙碌。

 

“卡卡西，你和我来。”

 

绝带领他上了楼梯，参观了他的房间，又领着他熟悉了环境，如果不是现在带土突然找他，他马上就要把这里看得透彻了。

 

“有什么事情吗，带土先生？”

 

“明天沃兹别克庄园的负责人波风水门要来这里拜访，你才刚来，明天就先让迪达拉来跟着我，你在旁边看着就行。”

 

“我知道了。” 沃兹别克庄园啊......

 

“现在我要出去一趟，你不用跟着，如果有人问你的话，你就说我先出去了。”

 

“好的先生。”

 

带土走后，卡卡西自然是乐得清闲，也不想去多管闲事。紧接着他看见大厅里面有一扇门，正好刚才没有参观完，卡卡西便推开了那扇门，映入眼帘的是一架钢琴坐落在整间屋子的中央，旁边的架子上还有着几架小提琴。

 

带土出了庄园，走了一会才发现证券没有带，又急忙返回去。刚走进庄园就听见一阵悠扬的琴声，带土来不及想太多，直接冲进琴房想要看个究竟，伴随着‘砰’的声响。

 

也正是这时卡卡西突然从椅子上站了起来，这才意识到自己干了什么。

 

“卡卡西？”

 

“抱歉，带土先生，我......”

 

“谁教你弹这首曲子的？”

 

卡卡西感觉到带土现在真的是很生气，但是又不知道他到底在问什么。

 

带土觉得很不可思议，这首曲子是琳生前最喜欢弹奏的一首原创曲子，虽然她只能弹一小段落，但还是不妨碍总体的旋律熟悉感。

 

如今这首曲子又传入耳朵，况且弹奏这首曲子的还是刚才和自己说过之前做杂物的卡卡西......

 

“是家父生前教我的。” 卡卡西很淡定的看着带土。

 

带土沉默了一会，接着叹了一口气，“以后你要想弹琴的话，你和我说一声。”

 

“知道了，谢谢您。”

 

卡卡西随即往外走，生怕自己多呆一会都会感到不适应。

 

就在卡卡西刚要走的时候带土突然叫住了他。

 

“等等。”

 

“嗯？”卡卡西回过头对上带土的眼睛。

 

终究是纠结了好一会，才缓缓的说出口。“你......认识琳吗？” 带土紧紧地盯着卡卡西。

 

“琳？没听说过，毕竟我只是个下层社会的平民。”

 

“好吧，你去忙吧。”

 

带土的眼神飘忽不定，以往记忆的松口再一次被打开，所有心动的，开心的，绝望的事情历历在目，此时却只能肚子悲哀。之后，带土上楼拿了证券便离开了。

 

带土走在街道上，满脑子里都想着卡卡西，既然卡卡西学过钢琴，说明他之前应该还是说得过去的，不过旗木这个姓氏倒是没有听说过。

 

\----  
“这是我朋友编的曲子，很好听吧，可惜他还没有教我完整的，我也只会几个片段。”

女孩开心地笑着，一旦提到了他那个朋友好像就显得很兴奋的样子。  
\----

 

既然这个曲子是原创的，那为什么卡卡西会弹奏，如果他是琳口中的朋友的话，那为什么他要瞒着我......

 

卡卡西打心眼里不喜欢绝，那种被磨灭了原本的特性的人。与其找他还不如自己找点事情做做。  
卡卡向前方望去，能够以肉眼可见的速度看到太阳正在向西方落去，云彩肆意的分布在天空中。

 

当夕阳收起最后一束余晖，大地不再被金纱所笼罩，庄园的一切又显得有些诡异，远处传来绝操着标准的口音训斥别人的不满声，没了刚刚鸟儿成群叽喳的清脆声。或许这样的日子会持续很久，甚至会持续几个世纪。但终有一天一个重新被光所眷顾的日子终会来临。

 

“卡卡西先生！”  
叫喊打乱了卡卡西的思绪，看着正向他跑来的女仆小姐。

 

“怎么了吗？”

 

“带土，带土先生回来了，他找不到你。”  
她看样子急坏了......有这么着急吗......

 

“好的，我现在就过去，麻烦你了。” 卡卡西对她一笑便赶过去了，原地只剩下了脸上微红的女仆小姐。

 

“先生，您找我？”

 

卡卡西一斤大厅就看见眉头紧蹙一脸苦大仇深的带土坐在旁边的椅子上。

 

“看样子你还是没学明白到底应该如何做一个听话懂规矩的侍从，真不是道绝是怎么教你的？”  
带土说完冷着眼瞟了一眼站在旁边的绝，后者只是低下头没说什么。

 

“抱歉。”

 

“带土先生，我已经将箱子放到上面去了。”  
迪达拉快速的下了楼梯，站到了带土旁边，但他的金发竟是让卡卡西觉得那么刺眼。

 

“明天有客人要来，绝正常跟着老爷子，你先跟着我。”

 

“好的，带土先生。”  
迪达拉的语气和之前完全不像是一个人，脸上顿时浮现出笑意。

 

“卡卡西，希望你不要再做出些许违背秩序的事情，无论你之前是干什么的，但是你现在必须要有一个侍从应该有的样子。”  
带土的语气很不善。

 

“我知道了。”

 

入夜后，洛德庄园已经不像白天一样忙碌，安静的氛围让这栋大房子显得很空旷。

 

“鼬和止水已经到地方了，明天波风水门会来拜访，到时候你和富岳美琴招待着他，也不知道他来是要干什么，至于你那个侍从......”

 

“我明天先让迪达拉跟着我，他在一旁看着点。”

 

“嗯，上午的钢琴声，是他弹得吧。”  
斑抿了一口茶。

 

“您也真是出乎我的意料，竟然没有训斥他。” 带土坐在他的对面懒散的靠在沙发上。

 

“钢琴这个东西，家里没有一个人会用，遇到了会使用的人自然是要懂得去欣赏。”

 

“......”

 

“行了，你也回去休息吧，别到时候把你折腾到累垮那天还得让我给你送葬。”  
斑的话语充斥着满满的讽刺意味，嘴角微微上挑。

 

“用不着你操心。”

 

\-----  
卡卡西躺在床上，一想到明天沃兹别克庄园的人要来就有些不安，自己的举止礼仪真的还不够好吗？  
卡卡西看着窗外，一点灯光都没有，黑漆漆的一片，卡卡西睡觉从来没有拉上窗帘的习惯，因为那种感觉会让他心慌，这个房间充斥着凉气，阴冷极了......

 

“喂，快点收拾东西，各位。早饭过后客人大概就会到了，你们可千万不要捅出些篓子，知道了吗，卡卡西？”

 

“知道了，先生。”

 

卡卡西皱着眉毛，脸上全然没有兴奋之意，这光是来到这的几天他就已经吃不消了，连续几日大量的工作下来，整个身体的关节都在叫嚣着，自然也吃不进去饭。

 

卡卡西刚忙完这里的工作就听见电铃发出滋滋的响声，无可奈何洗洗手马上跑了上去。

 

真是一刻都不让人消停......

 

“带土先生，我能进来吗？” 卡卡西在门外敲敲门。

 

得到回应之后卡卡西推开了门，带土还坐在床上眼睛还没睁开，显然是一副没睡醒的样子。

 

没睡醒按个什么铃啊......

 

“帮我换衣服。”

 

卡卡西怀疑自己错听了什么。

 

“你没听见吗？”

 

“啊，抱歉。” 卡卡西去柜子里拿了带土平常穿的正装，拿到他面前的时候，带土依然无动于衷闭着眼睛。

 

“那个，我帮你换？” 卡卡西试探性的问了一句。

 

过了一会，带土睁开眼睛，“不用。” 打理过后就下楼了。

 

“美琴，一会你带水门先生去参观一下，如果他愿意的话。”

 

“好的，我知道了。”

 

大概是在用餐的一个小时过后，一辆绿色的车出现在了大众视野内。卡卡西站在最外面的位置，眼睁睁的看着车子里的人优雅端庄的下了车，随后他摘下了他的帽子，灿烂的金发熠熠生辉，一举一动都透漏着一个绅士该有的风度。

 

再水门向斑他们一一握手问候之后，水门便开了口：“抱歉，我的贴身侍从用今天出去一些原因没有跟着我来，如果不介意的话我能否借用一下的你的仆人们。”

 

“当然可以。”

 

水门的目光停留在卡卡西身上。“我记得你曾经为聚会演奏过钢琴吧。” 水门微笑的看着卡卡西。

 

“是的，先生。”

 

“那今天就暂时麻烦你了。”

 

“乐意效劳。”

 

“他是新来的，要不然......” 带土看向卡卡西又看向水门脸色不是很好。

 

“无碍，到底也是个学习的过程。”

 

“你觉得可以就行。”

 

这怎么跟谈论商品一样呢......卡卡西不满的看向地面。

 

随后一行人挪步进入大厅。

 

“水门先生，如果你愿意的话，一会我将会带您参观庄园内部。”

 

“那真是荣幸之至，不过我们先坐下来谈谈吧。”

 

卡卡西跟在水门身边暗自腹诽道这个男人的气场把握的太好了。

 

带土将他们领到里侧的会议桌前，接着女仆端上来几杯绿茶。水门突然想到了什么一样。

 

“既然他会弹奏钢琴，不如为我们演奏一下如何？”

 

斑和富岳都点点头表示赞同，带土则是看向卡卡西，卡卡西也只得表示自己愿意。

 

“请问先生，我演奏什么呢？”

 

“昨天那首就好。” 带土抢在水门之前回复他。宇智波斑瞪了他一眼，暗想这小子怎么那么没有规矩。

 

钢琴就在会议桌的正前方，卡卡西坐在调试的椅子上，由于昨天演奏过今天也就没有调音的必要了。不一会儿婉转的琴音就充满着整个房间。

 

“这小子蛮不错的。” 美琴夸赞道。

 

“水门先生，当初你是在哪里见到他的？” 带土开口。

 

“这个是许多年前的事情了，赢得胜利之后我们去参加庆功宴，当时就是他演奏的，不过好像只是演奏过后人就走了。”

 

“行了，带土，水门先生这次拜访庄园一定不是想聊这些事情的，我们应该尽快切入正题。” 斑打断了还想再开口的带土。带土只是把头转过一边不再说什么。

 

谈到了很晚，水门也是因为耽搁时间留宿一晚。这时所有的人都已经回到了他们各自的房间，水门也不例外，锁上门之后，就传来一阵抱怨声。

 

“你真是坏透了，恶劣至极。” 卡卡西坐在床上满满是怒意。

 

“这不也是为了锻炼你嘛，正好这次谈合作顺便来看看你。” 水门也顺势坐在卡卡西旁边。

 

“我以为某人是耐不住寂寞专程来看我的。”

 

“嘿嘿，你就不能偶尔顺从我一下吗。”

 

水门说完便抬起卡卡西的下巴，自己的唇附了上去。

 

“嗯？” 卡卡西虽说已经对他这种突然的举动见怪不怪，但还是被弄了个措手不及。水门温柔的与卡卡西交缠着，传来的水声让卡卡西不觉红了脸，知道卡卡西觉得腻了水门才放过了他。

 

“今天为什么要谈起我，这样只会让他们起疑。”

 

“放心吧，不会的。”

 

“你让我来这不会单纯只是让我来受苦的吧。” 卡卡西一想到这就有些颓废。

 

“......都说了你要是不想呆了随时可以回来的。” 水门无奈地笑着，自己该怎么和他说好呢......

 

“好了，也不早了，你赶快回去休息吧，除非你想留在这里过夜。” 说完，水门便咬上卡卡西的耳垂，恶趣味的含住添了一口。

 

卡卡西很快的红了脸，在意识到这个男人的危险性之后立即下了床，离开了这里,临走前还不忘说了句变态。

 

水门在他离开后笑了笑，这孩子怎么那么可爱呢，忍不住想让人吃干抹净。

 

卡卡西很庆幸回到他自己的房间这一路上，并没有任何人发现自己，否则又是一顿狠批。

 

正当卡卡西关上房门轻轻叹了口气时，一个充满着愤怒与不耐烦的语气传入卡卡西耳中。

 

“你终于回来了。”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这里放得文章都是两章在一起作为一章的。

卡卡西猛然愣住，冷汗像冰水一样从头一直浇到脚底，透进衣服里，好似被千万只蚂蚁爬过。

 

带土走向卡卡西，左手猛烈地敲在门框上。

 

“你去找他了？” 此刻带土充满磁性的声音听起来危险极了。

 

“没有，我只是上个厕所。” 卡卡西的眼神丝毫没有任何的慌乱，就像他所说的事情真是这样。

 

“那怎么会这么晚。”

 

卡卡西刚要开口反驳他，带土丝毫没给他机会，扣住他的下颚，直接吻上了卡卡西。

 

这个吻说不上有任何的温柔，反倒是充斥着强烈的愤怒。卡卡西被吻得有些情迷意乱，但脑子里还是清楚面前这个人是谁。

 

带土感受到了来自卡卡西的反抗，顿时又气上几分，狠狠地咬破了卡卡西的下唇，铁锈味弥漫在两人的口中。卡卡西感受到了突如其来的痛意，使尽全身力气愤怒的推开了那个**。带土也被他这么弄了个踉跄。

 

“带土先生，不早了，您该回去了，这么晚在一个仆人的房间里被传出去可不是什么好事。”

 

卡卡西满脸通红，尤其是那张嘴，还在泛着血珠。

 

卡卡西嫌弃的擦了擦嘴，眼里已无刚才的冷静。

 

带土听闻后并没有什么太大的反应，反而是无厘头的笑了笑，走过卡卡西身边的时候停留了一会儿便离开了这里。

 

“你不要想着去骗我。”

 

随着带土的脚步声越来越远，卡卡西像断了线的木偶一样坐在地上，大口大口的喘着气，眼里不知何时禽满泪水，似乎还没从刚才的举动中反应过来。整个人都不复以往。

 

怎么会这样呢......

 

第二天一早，卡卡西作为水门的临时侍从，理所应当的来到了水门所住的客房。

 

“怎么了卡卡西？看你有点不高兴。” 水门脱下长长的睡衣，露出坚实的身躯，下半身也只穿了个平角布料。

 

他坐到卡卡西的旁边，双手捧着他的脸颊，轻轻地落在额头上一吻。

 

“没睡好觉罢了。” 

 

卡卡西看着水门下半身的东西不禁唾骂了一句：“你就不能好好穿衣服吗？一会你自己解决，我可不帮你。”

 

“行，我马上穿好，你又不是没看过，有什么好害羞的。”

 

卡卡西看着水门上半身一丝不挂，脑海中突然蹦出了一个画面，正是几日前自己为带土换衣服的场景。卡卡西想到这里立即晃了晃头，赶快把这些垃圾东西从脑子里倒出来。

 

卡卡西的确是和水门做过那种事情。在朔茂去世那一晚，水门抱着一声不吭的卡卡西，安慰他，亲吻他。后来不知道是出于什么原因，水门开始索要卡卡西，而卡卡西也并没有表示拒绝。

 

那一晚，水门在他的体内释放了很多次，也许这对于一个小孩来说的确是有些粗、暴。卡卡西的每一寸肌肤都泛着粉。水门抱起昏过去的卡卡西去浴室清洗了一番。

 

水门清楚地记得，在弄完这些后，卡卡西醒了过来，之后这个小孩是多么不成样子的哭着，哽咽的说着沉痛的事实，而水门除了紧紧的抱着他，拥他入睡，再无他法。

 

朔茂去世的第二天，水门将卡卡西接到了沃兹别克庄园。在这之前朔茂和卡卡西是根本不住在这里的，战争稍有缓和，朔茂带领卡卡西回来，却不成想到这里没几天朔茂因为巨大的争议而自杀身亡。

 

那年水门18，卡卡西7岁。

 

每到后来，卡卡西回想起这件事情的时候，都会鄙视的看着水门，气氛的和他说：“你知不知道我当时都感觉要死了，而你还是那么的不节制。”

 

之后两个人也做过几次，都是水门单方面的索取，卡卡西也懒得回应他，水门也很喜欢做的时候看着卡卡西慵懒又害羞的神情。

 

如今，水门27，卡卡西16，带土24.

 

“你今天就要走了么？”

 

“嗯。” 水门沉默了一会儿，转而接着问道：“你要和我一起吗？”

 

“啊......这个啊。” 卡卡西也不是没有预料到这种状况，换做是之前的话，一定会非常愿意，巴不得立马就走，一脚踢开‘紧闭’的大门，重新回到拥有相对自由与相对平等的沃兹别克庄园，而不是在这里没日没夜的忙着去讨好别人。

 

但卡卡西也不知道为什么没有立即回答出答案，心里总觉得还没到时候。自昨天带土一系列怪异的举动之后，卡卡西就感到不镇定，总觉得有什么东西在他的心里压抑着。

 

“过几天吧，到时候真的受不了了，自然而然就回去了。况且现在和你一起回去肯定不是明智的选择，你也不想以后被别人烙下什么把柄。”

 

“好吧。” 水门看了看卡卡西，眼神有些犹豫，开了口却什么也没说。

 

送走了水门，卡卡西又回到了前几日的生活。他现在一点也不想见到带土，虽然很想问他为什么会突然会突然做出奇怪的举动来缓解自己内心的躁动不安，但又怎么会说出口，都是成年人了，应该更理智一些才对......

 

“昨天你去那小子的房间了？” 富岳轻轻关上房门。

 

“有什么问题吗？” 带土像个没事人似的坐在富岳面前。

 

“问题可大了，你知不知道这样有损于规矩，你一个贵族大半夜跑去仆人的房间去，成何体统？”

 

坐着的人再听到了他的话之后愤怒的站起来冲他喊道：“你们一天天就知道什么破的习俗烂谷子，我已经受够了！” 直接摔了门而去。

 

“反了！反了！你真是疯了，无药可救！” 

 

带土气愤走到了房子外面，这里距离市里还要走上一段的距离。心想富岳虽然不是自己的生父，起码也是有着血缘关系的同族长辈，本来身体就不是非常好，在经过自己这么一闹不得少活个几年。

 

带土转过头看见打水回来的卡卡西，二话不说直接向他走去。

 

卡卡西也是注意到了带土，但丝毫没有停下动作，正当卡卡西进行心理活动的时候，带土一把抓住了他的手。

 

“跟我走。”

 

“啊？这水......”

 

“扔了。”

 

“......”

 

“我让你扔了。”

 

带土见卡卡西没反应过来，一把扯过他的手就走了出去，原地只留下了一个木桶和一滩清水。

 

带土把卡卡西塞到了副驾驶的位子上，自己则发动车子朝着前方驶进。坐在副驾驶座位上的卡卡卡西则是一脸茫然的看着带土，想了许久最终还是开了口。

 

“我们要去哪里？”

 

带土没有理会卡卡西，他用余光瞄了一眼卡卡西，发现他耳根发红，低着头不知道在想什么。带土突然刹车，猝不及防的让卡卡西直接撞到了挡风玻璃上。

 

带土意识到之后，连忙下车，愤怒的拉开车门，力气大的就好像要生生掰坏。

 

“你没事吧？” 

 

带土扳过卡卡西的脸，被迫让他对着自己。轻轻地拂过伤痕，使得卡卡西倒吸一口凉气。

 

“抱歉，下次你应该系安全带才是。”

 

你就不能好好地道个歉吗......卡卡西白了他一眼。

 

下车后，卡卡西跟在带土后面走。

 

周围全是高大的树木，还没有进入市镇，林子很茂盛，只有旁边留有一条小路。

 

带土将卡卡西领到林子深处，刚想抱怨‘你不会把我扔在这里就走了吧’的卡卡西看到眼前这一幕也惊讶的说不出话来。

 

树林围绕在湖面四周，湖水碧绿的像是与周围同化，很是好看。

 

“不错吧。” 

 

带土坐了下来，卡卡西本想嘲讽几句但最终也没说什么跟着坐下。

 

“你应该是有事情要和我说吧。” 带土开了口。

 

“啊......” 卡卡西突然转过头看他，自己的小心思就被直截了当的拆穿自然是有些不知所措。明明连平时撒谎都能应付自如，却在这个事情上栽了跟头。

 

“是关于昨天的吻吧。”

 

卡卡西看着他，说是也不是，说不是也不是。带土看着他的这一举动不禁暗自笑了笑。

 

“你是想问我为什么吻你。”

 

卡卡西依旧没说什么，转过来低着头看着地面。

 

“因为我觉得你很特别，我也不知道为什么在我得知你去水门的房间后那么久都不回来我会如此不高兴，其实这件事本来是与我两分钱都没关系的。”

 

说完，带土看向卡卡西，后者的耳朵都红透了。

 

“我现在不敢贸然猜测，但你的身份肯定不止是现在这么简单，我不清楚他是出于什么目的让你来到庄园，是为了......”

 

“不是的！” 

 

“我也是收到信件才来试试的，虽然我称不上喜欢这里，甚至......” 卡卡西说到后面的声音越来越小。

 

“你和谁们是什么关系我也不清楚，如果是连那种见不得人的事情都做出来的话，一定是非常亲密的。其实，我想......我大概是不讨厌你的。”

 

自己和水门的关系就被带土随意地说出口，卡卡西觉得很不是滋味。

 

“你说的别太过分！” 卡卡西站起来看着带土。

 

若是平时，带土听见有人这么和他喊着说话一定会亲自让他尝到苦头，但此时心里却平静的如碧绿的湖面。

 

“其实，你对水门只是当做亲人一依赖，对吧！” 带土也站起身，拍拍裤子。看着对面的卡卡西，冷哼一声。

 

“或许他正是利用你年少懵懂的情感来解决他自己欲、望吧。”

 

“我说了，你不要太过分。” 卡卡西攥紧拳头朝着带土挥去。

 

这一拳硬是打在了带土的脸上，嘴角渗出了血。

 

“我劝你还是多为你自己想想，你为什么会无缘无故的来到这里。别到了最后你自己连被利用了都不知道。”

 

带土抹了抹嘴角的血，不再多说。

 

回去的时候是卡卡西开的车，怎么说也快到中午了，再不回去的话被说得还是自己，出来这一趟不仅被他知道了身份，搞不好一会就得回去收拾走人。

 

“我不会让你回去的。” 带土仿佛看穿了他的想法。

 

“我说过，我对你很感兴趣，所以我不会这么快赶你走的。”

 

“神经病。”

 

说真的，卡卡西真的觉得宇智波带土这人不光是神经有问题，人也有问题。

 

卡卡西也多多少少理解带土的意思，既然自己不知道洛德庄园的事情，那么十有八九就是老师故意让自己来的，这也能解释通他之前的那些举动。反正到了最后，获益的肯定不是自己，虽然水门对自己有恩，但这种事情还是要多留意才好。说不在意带土刚才的那番话是假的，自己也不是没想过这种事情，但是从别人的嘴里说出来的感觉更像是被利刃刺破了甜蜜糖衣的谎言一样。

 

想到这里，卡卡西攥着方向盘的手不仅紧了紧。

 

这一切都看在带土眼里，从卡卡西的反应来看，他本人应该是不知道这些事情的，但是他过于敏锐，迟早是包不住的。

 

回到洛德庄园后，一切又犹如回到了从前的轨迹一样，接连着一个星期，卡卡西除了必要的问候语再也没有多和带土说过一句话。

 

晚上，卡卡西忙碌了一天回到屋里，就看到床上放了一封信。

 

卡卡西皱皱眉头心想：看看而已，又死不了......

 

今晚11:30来我房间

 

他并没有留下落款，所以卡卡西完全有理由不去，只要第二天早上说不知道是谁写的就完全可以糊弄过去，但这毕竟是迟早的事情，也不想烙下什么麻烦，终究还是决定去看一下，反正也没什么。

 

此时，带土正坐在沙发上，昏黄的灯光照的他脸颊发暗，手里还拿着杯啤酒。

 

带土掐时间很准，11:30老爷子已经睡着了，仆人们也不能出来，富岳的房间又离这里很远，卡卡西到这不出意外的话根本撞不到他，再加上隔音还好，简直再好不过了。

 

11:30，卡卡西准时出现在带土的房间外，既来之则安之，卡卡西推开了半虚掩着的门，随后轻声关上。

 

一进来就看见半靠在沙发上的带土，茶几上放着瓶瓶罐罐。

 

“你喝酒了？”

 

带土没有回应。

 

眼看着带土将杯子中的酒喝完，正要再倒一杯时，卡卡西迅速的走上前去。

 

清脆的响声打破了持久的沉寂。

 

“你不能在喝了。”卡卡西握住了他的手腕企图阻止带土的行为。

 

“你放开，我没醉。”

 

见卡卡西没有动作，带土抬起头看向眼前的站在他对面的人：“你就真不怕我对你做出点什么？” 

 

带土眯起眼睛，这样的他在卡卡西眼里看来危险极了。

 

卡卡西像是意识到什么，突然松开了抓住带土的手，却反被带土扣得死死的。

 

“既然你都和水门做过了，不如和我试试？”

 

“你**！”卡卡西几乎是咬牙切齿的说出这几个字。

 

“你可以尽管叫唤，我这里的隔音还是很好的，不过若是他们真的来了，到时候出丑的，你觉得会是谁呢？”

 

带土用力的将卡卡西拽到床上，随之欺压而上，用早已准备好的绳子捆住了卡卡西的双手。

 

“宇智波带土，别逼我恨你！”

 

卡卡西的腔调染上了哭音，这在带土的耳朵里听起来美妙极了。

 

带土跨坐在卡卡西腿上，粗暴地扯下他的衣物无情的扔在地板上，无视面前人的反抗。

 

卡卡西全裸的呈现在带土的面前，想着自己的尊严即将被践踏，却毫无反抗之力。

 

“这么干你觉得很好玩是吗？”卡卡西努力不让自己的眼泪流出眼眶。

 

“你觉得是就是吧，我告诉你，你给我听好了，波风水门就是个不折不扣的混蛋，真不知道是因为什么让你对他百般依顺。”带土抵着卡卡西的手腕，看着卡卡西发红的脸颊，撇撇嘴继续说着：“既然这样，那我就告诉你吧，他已经娶了一位红发的女人，你不会就这么简单的认为他就是来让你获取消息的吧，你会觉得那个男人为了你会放弃他的一切吗？”带土压着嗓子，越说越来气。他恨不得现在立刻马上就将卡卡西的脑子扒开，看看里面到底是什么。

 

“够了！不要…不要再说了。”

 

带土说的每一个字都像冰渣一样刻在心里，凉凉的，刺骨的，他又何尝不知道那个女人……  
终是忍不住了，泪水从眼眶中溢出来，哽咽着。

 

“所以，交给我好吗，以后也不要再回去找他了。”带土看着卡卡西这幅模样，心里某处也软了下来。他主动去吻卡卡西，调节他的呼吸状态。

 

接着带土将自己的衣物也脱下之后，他开始抚摸着卡卡西的下体，被摸到那里时，卡卡西干脆捂住自己的眼睛，这样自欺欺人的手段他用多了。

 

“你说，水门和你做的时候，你也是这样的吗？”带土俯视着卡卡西，见他依然是那副样子，便继续玩弄着他的身体。

 

卡卡西的那里比自己小上几圈，带土一上一下的套弄着，手法好的让卡卡西忍不住发出声音，单纯只是这样，卡卡西就濒临高点交代在带土手里，下体也软了下来。

 

“这么快啊。”

 

卡卡西经不住带土这样的语言挑逗，耳根子都发红。

 

带土显然不会这么快的放过他，抬起卡卡西的双腿，将卡卡西射出来的液体被当作润滑扩充着后庭，当第三根手指插入的时候，卡卡西的身子猛地一弓。

 

“疼…”

 

“没别的办法了，你忍忍吧，实在不行叫出声来也没事的。”带土加快了手指抽插的速度。

 

前戏过后，带土开始抚摸着自己胀得发疼的下体，慢慢地将自己的性器往卡卡西的后面送。

 

“把胳膊移开，让我看到你的脸。”

 

卡卡西并没有听他的话，带土不耐烦的抽走卡卡西的手臂，卡卡西半睁着眼睛看着面前的混账。

 

带土把人从床上弄起来，环住他的腰，让他坐在自己的大腿上。

 

“喂！你插得太深了。”卡卡西有些气恼。

“会让你舒服的。”带土拖着卡卡西的臀部一上一下，每一次都顶到了最深的位置。

 

厌倦了这个姿势之后，卡卡西跪在床上，带土双手掐着卡卡西的屁股，时不时的用力拍了几下。

 

“屁股抬高。”

 

“啊……”好像是找到了卡卡西的敏感点，带土加快了速度，用力的冲撞那个位置。

 

没过一会卡卡西就再次射了出来，之后整个人都趴在床上晕了过去。

 

带土极其不情愿的退了出来，看着卡卡西眼角未干的泪痕，再怎么说也不愿意将自己的那根东西插入重新插进去。无奈的去了卫生间解决一下自己。

 

回来时，带土抱起卡卡西，腾出一只手将床单扯下来，堆在地上。随后自己和卡卡西一同入睡。

 

第二天一早，带土的房门就被敲响了。

 

带土顶着乱哄哄的头发去开了门，看到来人是绝之后厌恶的对他说：“卡卡西这三天请假，别来烦他。”之后不满的关上了门。

 

“……”绝心里自然是明白，要不然他也不会找到这里。

 

我这不是净干些卖力不讨好的活啊……绝在门前又停留了一会便离开了。


End file.
